


Grace Period

by bulgogi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Slut, Doctor/Patient, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulgogi/pseuds/bulgogi
Summary: Promises are meant to be broken and so thus Kyungsoo underneath Jongin's mercy.





	Grace Period

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT /sweats  
> here's the smut spin-off of the [the 13th pendulum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11853054) (read first to avoid massive confusion after)

Kyungsoo should have known the moment he answered Jongin's confession 3 years ago.

He should have known that marrying a doctor consist of late night duties, whole day (almost) surgeries, deafening apologies, cold dinners and of course lots of patience. Lots.

Luckily for Kyungsoo who mastered the art of being the most understanding boyfriend since day one, didn't let the issue of lack of time becomes the reason of their quarrels. Besides, Jongin's not to blame here anyway. He just happened to be a diligent doctor with an endless patient responsibilities ahead of him. It's an obvious route he'll take anyway the moment he promised to be a top cardiologist of the country one day as he solemnly recited that lengthy pledge on their oath taking years ago.

But this time, Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin's being too much. It all started when Jongin can't celebrate their one-year anniversary with  "I'll promise to make it up to you after all of these." What made Kyungsoo upset over that (broken) promise was that it's like that promise ignites the unhealthy lying character within his husband. Because after that, countless promises had been broken by him day after day, like it's some kind of ritual for the both of them already - Jongin kisses him promises before he leaves for work as Kyungsoo nods his head in exchange, not one bit convinced.

What made Kyungsoo concerned for real however was that sometimes Jongin will tell him things that will only happen the day after tomorrow. It scared the hell out of him at first to be honest, thinking that maybe Jongin's been sleep talking now considering the number of sleepless nights he'd endure for the past few weeks.

His condition of having a rare heart disease didn't help the situation to be better either. It just made Jongin busier than ever to look for any kind of treatment with the help of local and overseas researchers; throwing meetings and random flights every other day. He let Jongin do the work, trusting him and listening to his advice that all he needs for now is to rest and be stress-free. But reality bites as the situation gets its way in his head a little; that maybe Jongin already gave up their marriage and just spewing lame excuses to be away from him. Maybe he's been courting now that head nurse who goes by the name of Krystal Jung who obviously eyes him since the first day of her internship up to the day she gets promoted and becomes the head nurse. And maybe he'll die from stress over his condition if these things will continue to bother him to the point of questioning Jongin's love for him out of frustration.

Be stress-free my ass, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes from the thought on how funny it sounds so literally in this case.

The next thing Kyungsoo knew was that night becomes colder the more he feels unwanted, yearning for his husband's touch in times need him the most. Kyungsoo may or may not show it but he's hyper-aware of how Jongin's been declining every further advance he made whenever their make-out session gets out of hand. For Jongin's being delusional prick concluding that even single damn thrust can break Kyungsoo like a fragile porcelain doll and Kyungsoo couldn't disagree more with that (null) hypothesis of Doctor Jongin on hand, for hypothesis needs an experiment to be proven after all. Right?

***

"Baby?"

Confusion mask Jongin's tired features after pushing the door of their house for he's used to his husband's chaste kiss, a yawn and a 'how was your day' after a dreadful day from work only to be greeted by a television running a late night comedy segment in a mute, feat the cold whiff of a ber-month chilling air outside as he closes the door behind. He hastily went to the refrigerator pulling an orange juice - processing the thought that maybe Kyungsoo already went to their bed. It's nearly 2 am after all. He's nearing the staircase when he got frozen in his tracks with the noises close to a gasping sounds and rustling of sheets coming from the room on the left - their bedroom; panic almost got him as he takes a few quick strides to the said room expecting for Kyungsoo to be half-awake, screaming his lungs out after a nightmare he just dreamt about.

What he didn't expect was to be welcomed by his naked husband almost having a half bath on their bed with his own cum.

Fuck. He should have drunk the whole carton of orange juice earlier as he felt his throat going dry again from the scene presented.

"Jong— ahnng— Jongin! Hard— err ahh. Please plea— hnggg. There!"

Jongin gulps hard. Swallowing every thrust, moans, and sweat coming from his husband's dirty work.  His breathing becomes labored as his pants become dangerously tight. He was beyond aroused in a way dizziness began to creep in as well and joined the torture party Jongin didn't sign up for tonight. He knew he should have done something instead of acting like a deer caught in a headlight at the door frame, but the way the 10 inches flesh dildo slides in and out of Kyungsoo's wet, hot and delicious lube-filled hole entranced him to no end at the moment, rooted him in the said place. It's like it's been fucking decades already since he last saw his husband being so dirty for his cock. Hell, he almost forgot Kyungsoo can be so vocal like this while dirty talking.

Yes, he teased him, making advances and all but showcasing himself vulnerably begging like this for Jongin to fuck him to oblivion at exactly 2:02 am was beyond of Kyungsoo's desperation in Jongin's opinion.

From that, Jongin can feel something shattered inside of him.

"Ahhngg. Do it aga— hngg— in again. Jongin! Ah, ah ahhhngg."

Kyungsoo comes for the nth time that night (based on the obvious cum stained spots on their pristine sheets) with a guttural moan and angelic sobs of 'jongin, jongin, jongin' that will probably be heard even from three houses away from theirs. He managed to give Jongin a weak post orgasm smile before pulling out the said dildo out of his ass in an obscene slow-motion pace, the squelching sound of the velvety walls will not go unnoticed as it obviously protesting from the loss of feeling stretch and full.

"Shows over now puppy, goodnight love." Kyungsoo groggily said, voice thick from exhaustion. He grabs one pillow to his side, sliding his right leg on it. He hugs it innocently like his peeking stretched puckered hole is not an indication of his little escapade earlier.

But Jongin knew him better. He knew that this was only Kyungsoo's one way of further riling him up to just give in to his sexual frustration. Truth to be told, ever since the day Jongin knew Kyungsoo can no longer do an extraneous activity because of his poor condition, all he did was to fight his inner urges to just jump off and bend over his husband whenever he has a chance to. He set aside his carnal needs with all his will, depending on it all with the help of his limitless imagination and the professional flick of his wrist in a cold shower.

It's one tough battle for Jongin but as a doctor, he knew that as long as he can endure to shrug off the temptation, he'll be okay. Kyungsoo will be okay too... or so he thought he will, but obviously, he's not.

Maybe one night of being weak and be tempted is not bad at all. As long as he can promise to be gentle. At first.

After discarding his clothes, Jongin slowly approached his husband who's pretending to be asleep at the moment - adding those obvious fake light breathings with his little acting skills on him. He placed his arms carefully around the smaller's waist, not forgetting to kiss his temples in the process. Kyungsoo melts on the spot from the warm touch, sobbing internally. He needs - no, he craves for more but stupid Jongin won't give him any kind of sexual affection he deserves just because of his stupid, malfunctioned, and weak heart.

"I may be still breathing but just so you know I died inside whenever you feel disgusted to touch me. Like right now, it feels calculated and scripted. Please drop the act now," Kyungsoo blurted out bitterly, wishing that Jongin will get the hint from his voice that he just want Jongin to sway him a little more away from his façade of a concerned doctor to a generous lover for at least one night. He dramatically leaves Jongin's homey embrace just to wave Jongin's conscience a little bit more.

"You're not disgusting and I'm just doing this for your own good. I'm currently working with this big pharmaceutical company that studies your condition... I'm sorry Kyungsoo but I'm just doing— " Jongin stresses out, feeling sorry for making his Kyungsoo this way.

"Your doctor duties I know. Guess what will happen if you discover the cure for my sickness. That's right, you're going to be a top cardiologist of the country which is your dream since nursery right? That will be amazing.. really. I want that as well of course, but what about the other way around Jongin? What if you can't? I'm I just going to die without even your trimmed nails shove up on my ass? Did you just marry me because I have this disease? So I can be your fucking experimental mice? Kyungsoo breathes fire shooting Jongin a pained look. Jongin, on the other hand, chokes on his own saliva upon attempting to correct the false accusations.

"Of course not! I love you and I'm sorry for m— "

 "Then touch me." Kyungsoo challenged, pushing Jongin over the edge.  
   
Kyungsoo heard Jongin sighed before he did and from there he admit his defeat already to pursue Jongin again. He thought that maybe Jongin already brushed aside his now failed protest and will just go to sleep like what he always did whenever Kyungsoo attempts to open the topic again; throwing fits and nonsense baseless accusations. But all thoughts flew out of the window when he screams sensually, still processing the fact that Jongin just thrust his three fingers altogether on his slicked pink twitching hole.

Plan Z success.

He clenches and unclenches his walls trying to suck more of Jongin's fingers deep on him. Oh, sweet dreams or a beautiful nightmare - he sings songs on his head.

"Ahhnng!" Jongin groans from the warm feeling swarming on his chest, bringing Kyungsoo back from his reverie - who are now clutching and biting the poor pillow for dear life as he abused Kyungsoo's prostate with every curve and thrust. Kyungsoo spread his legs wider on instinct welcoming more of the delicious intrusion.

"So fucking stretch, you've been fucking your slutty hole with that dildo for an hour I bet hm?" Jongin cockily asked, wearing a mask with a totally different persona, a total opposite of the apologizing puppy earlier.

Kyungsoo's pleasured face contorted beautifully encourage Jongin to work on adding more speed on hitting his husband's prostate dead on. Kyungsoo mesmerizingly arched his back, evident that pleasure completely takes him over.  Jongin felt so high with the knowledge that he's the sole reason of the erotic action and he needs to corrupt him more, more, and more.

The moment Jongin saw Kyungsoo earlier was the moment he acknowledged he's been stupid all along, avoiding Kyungsoo like a plague for months since the result of his diagnosed. Really, for all this time. Kyungsoo's probably been lonely every day here, questioning his love and busy counting his broken promises. If Kyungsoo wants him to fuck him mercilessly, then he 'll give it to him until he begs him to stop.

Today, he'll make an exception, Kim Jongin's favorite patient is no other than Kim Kyungsoo after all.

"I— ahh, I thought we can't do th— Ahh!"

Jongin ignored Kyungsoo's question, successfully shutting him up by ravishing his now swollen bee-stung lips. Tongues fighting for dominance by sucking and licking every corner and crevices as teeth clashes together brutally, nearly drawing blood from the eagerness to pleased each other.

Kyungsoo moans his permission to breath as well as to stop the forming coiling heat in his stomach as Jongin keeps hitting his abused prostate, toes curling from the intense warning of his upcoming pending orgasm. He's so damn close and he just can't come with just Jongin's fingers alone. He needs his pulsating flesh on his ass, ball deep and hard as it blinds him from the intense pleasure.

"Jongin, Jongin, s— top. I can't.. please ah ahhngg," Jongin was alarmed from Kyungsoo's pleading voice, red sirens loudly ringing in the background. It takes an enormous amount of self-control for Jongin to entirely stopped his ministrations.

"Did I hurt you?" Jongin asked, voice evident with genuine concern, at the back of his mind he thought about dying from having blue balls if Kyungsoo decides to stop from here. Maybe this was his punishment after all of those time he leaves Kyungsoo begging for more.

He's now hovering above Kyungsoo who moans sinfully by the friction of their cocks pressed tightly together, precum smearing between their sweaty warm bodies.

"I'm I going to die from this doc?" Kyungsoo asked jokingly, looking directly at his hanging dick between his legs. He managed to let out few snickers before saying (lying),"Don't worry bunny, we'll go slow." Jongin said more on the pillow beside Kyungsoo. He's not looking, Kyungsoo noticed. A bad habit when Jongin's lying.

"I want it hard and fast tho," Kyungsoo confide, adjusting his position to sit comfortably on Jongin's lap. Grabbing Jongin's length, he spread the leaking precum at the fat head with his thumb while fondling his balls with his other hand. Jongin let out melodious moans in an instant, pulling Kyungsoo closer flushed on his chest as he sucks those sensitive perky nubs that beg for any kind of attention from him. Kyungsoo accidentally tightens his hold as he jerks Jongin's cock hurriedly, competing with Jongin's sinful tongue and fingers who twist and bite his sensitive nipples in fervor.

"Ah— hngg— Ahh.." Kyungsoo enjoys the euphoric feeling, letting out the most erotic way of calling Jongin's name whose now diverting his attention on every inch of skin presented on him. Jongin made sure to leave an angry amount of red-purple hickies watching it danced on a vanilla canvas. Jongin smiled triumphantly at his work, satisfied with the way it fits perfectly on Kyungsoo's alabaster skin. He needs to mark him more - in a more intimate way.

"Ride me hard baby," Jongin growled, letting Kyungsoo do the work. Kyungsoo almost complies but decided to prolong the agony by giving head first. He misses Jongin's salty sweet taste after all. He lowers himself, starting his work with kittenish licks, tracing every protruding veins on the side before hollowing his cheeks to take deeper the length slowly.

"Fucking tease, is this payback time? Ahhngg," Jongin hissed, suddenly thrusting his dick on Kyungsoo's warm cavern. Kyungsoo - who almost gets blinded by his pleasured tears from the sudden action - tighten his hold on Jongin's toned thighs as he let Jongin fuck his mouth. The view of his gagging husband whose glistening lips stretching around his girth showers him with an ecstatic feeling.   He pulls out from moist heavenly heat when Kyungsoo starts fondling his sacs with an undivided attention, pushing him to reach his climax. Heavy amount of seeds was spurted on  Kyungsoo's face in an artless pattern as he let him swallowed some that's left.

"Fuck, look at you. So dirty little slut for my cock. Come here. Damn, I can't wait for the third base." Jongin said in a voice above a whisper, pulling Kyungsoo back to his lap as he helps him clean his face by riding some of his cum with his fingers, watching Kyungsoo suck it afterward eagerly. He'll never get over how good Jongin's cum taste.

 

***

It's not too long for Jongin to be inside of velvety walls of his husband. Rocking his hips upward as he held on  Kyungsoo's waist in a bruising manner; preventing the smaller male from falling while riding him in a pace Kyungsoo can only do. Every thrust was sent straight up on Kyungsoo's prostate making the smaller male go wild as he continuously meets Jongin's thrust downward, too grateful with the help of gravity and headboard as his leverage.

The choking sounds and little spasms of Kyungsoo's legs indicate for Jongin to take the lead as he carefully placed Kyungsoo on his back. The few seconds without Jongin's throbbing length made Kyungsoo sob immediately.

"Look how much of a slut you are, can't even breathe without my cock on your slutty hole?" Jongin growled, throwing Kyungsoo's legs on his broad shoulder as he thrust back inside of his lover in a swift précised motion, making the petite male gasp at the sinful intrusion again.

"You're bigger this way ahhngg." Kyungsoo gasped out, fueling Jongin's beast on him. Seeing Kyungsoo splayed and impossibly bend like this for him just make his dick throbs painfully for more, he needs more of Kyungsoo.

"Jong— in, hngg. Ahhng I'm gonna—" Kyungsoo shouts as he tries to get a hold of his cock for release just to be swatted away by Jongin's hand angrily, "Who said you can touch yourself? You'll just come from me fucking your hungry hole," Jongin warns him as he punctuates each word with a hard thrust that drove Kyungsoo to the edge of his sanity, grabbing Jongin's hair instead.

"J-Jongin!!!" Kyungsoo cums hard spurting ropes and ropes of a white mess on both of their stomach. Jongin groans from the new kind of tightness, completely trapping his cock on Kyungsoo's heat. The walls finally relaxed again seconds later as one, two and three more thrust was made before Jongin paints Kyungsoo's wall with his hot cum not long after; riding his orgasm with a lazy five more thrust while biting his moans on Kyungsoo's collarbone in the process. Kyungsoo voice out his halfheartedly whines from the overstimulation, raking his nails on Jongin's shoulder in an abstract manner of rebellion. Only Jongin knows as to what buttons to push to make Kyungsoo shudder and fall apart from an intense pleasure like this.

Jongin pulls out his cock from the suctioning tight heat replacing it with his two fingers, successfully stuffing back his semen.

"We can't afford to waste a drop baby, now can we go to your punishment for being naughty hm?" Jongin quickly flipped Kyungsoo on his knees, ass high and face down on the pillow. "How many spanks do you think you deserve?" Jongin probes, growling from the view of Kyungsoo's cum-filled hole that continuously clenching on nothing; seeking more of his fingers and cock again. When he got nothing coherent answer he decides to tease Kyungsoo until he begs. And by teasing it goes by flattening his tongue in between the asscheek, slightly loosening the entrapment of his fingers in the hole,tasting himself in the process.

"Jongin!! Ahh no no Ahh!" Jongin thrust his tongue in and out of the rim, slapping occasionally the right cheek hard earning grunts and shouts of approval from Kyungsoo. When both knees sadly gave up from the intense pleasure, Kyungsoo lays flat on the sheet too spent to shout his pleads for more.

"You're begging for more right? Take this, this and this." Jongin chants as he slaps the bouncing cheeks, possessiveness washes over him completely as red handprints start blossoming its way on the glorious globes gorgeously. Jongin's kind of art.

Kyungsoo hardens again from the rough treatment, the friction of his cock and the mattress didn't help to satiate him either. He thirsts for more and as if on cue, Jongin asked, "Seems like your hole begs for my cock again. Start begging like you mean it before I give it slut," Jongin ordered, amused with the amount of stamina Kyungsoo save for this.

Kyungsoo raised himself a little, giving Jongin a side debauched look of his husband - swollen lips with some spit and cum on the side, pleasured tear-stricken face, erotically flushed cheeks. Jongin can't get any harder from the view presented.

"Please please fuck me hard again, I can't breathe properly without your cock in m— Ahhhhngg." Kyungsoo slurred quickly nearly falling again on his stomach with the sudden pistons of Jongin's hips. The sound of skin slapping resoundingly echoes throughout the room, the vibration creates electrical currents traveling to Kyungsoo's every nerve.  Jongin was quick to grab Kyungsoo's red locks pulling him up as he starts thrusting erratically, making sure of hitting the bundle of nerves Kyungsoo begs him to thrust. Jongin swells bigger every time Kyungsoo chants his name like a fucking mantra, still begging for more. Thirst will never be quench.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jongin more, more more.. ahhngg,"  Kyungsoo pleads, throat starting to hurt from a number of cries he voice out.

It's not too long when Kyungsoo comes hard seconds before Jongin's release -  groaning Kyungsoo's name seductively. Jongin pulls out his flaccid member, after grabbing the neglected flesh dildo on the depths of the comforter - pushing it on Kyungsoo's puckering hole trapping again his precious seeds. Kyungsoo trembles slightly from the feeling of being full again, oversensitive.

Jongin lightly taps Kyungsoo's cheek after, causing the smaller male to open his eyes lazily.

"I won't have any regret dying with this kind of exhaustion, to be honest," Kyungsoo confessed, smiling now genuinely.

"You will not die silly, stop saying that.  We're now planning for your operation next year." Jongin promised. Holding Kyungsoo's hand, squeezing it for an assurance.

"Can't wait. We can have sex every day after that for sure, right?" Jongin laughed his answer, pinching Kyungsoo's cheek playfully, earning him a child-like chuckle from the smaller as well.

"Is that how deprived you are?" Jongin questioned, one brow raised. Kyungsoo's answer died in his throat as Jongin start lazily thrusting the dildo on him in a teasing pace.

"Shit, you're getting tighter again. You want two more rounds?" Jongin smugly asked, still setting an agonizing pace to tease Kyungsoo.

"Ka— hnnng— Kai ah ah," It takes a split second for Kyungsoo to process what happened to Jongin whose now giving him a questioning look. A hint of frustration evident on his face. Completely stopping his action earlier after pulling out the dildo out of his ass.

"Who's Kai?" Kyungsoo starts squirming out of Jongin's tightening hold on his neck, cutting every piece of him with his probing gaze. He was about to answer when Jongin grabs his face - squeezing it painfully - as he sends him a disgusted look, "Is that the one who fucks you when I'm not around?"

Kyungsoo only starts coughing. That's when Jongin realized that's the only answer he can get. Not one bit satisfied from his interrogation, he continued, "Answer me, you ungrateful whore!"

Kyungsoo's crying face only infuriated him more as he placed his hands on Kyungsoo's neck in a choking hold manner, completely cutting his breathing now,

"What— are you— saying, you're Ka— "

Kyungsoo tries to defend himself futilely as black swallows his sight, drowning him with his choked sobs.

 

***

 

"Baby?"

Confusion mask Jongin's tired features after pushing the door of their house for he's used to his husband's chaste kiss, a yawn and a 'how was your day' after a dreadful day from work only to be greeted by a television running a late night comedy segment in a mute, feat the cold whiff of a ber-month chilling air outside as he closes the door behind. He hastily went to the refrigerator pulling an orange juice - processing the thought that maybe Kyungsoo already went to their bed. It's nearly 2 am after all. He's nearing the staircase when he got frozen in his tracks with the noises close to a gasping sounds and rustling of sheets coming from the room on the left - their bedroom; panic almost got him as he takes a few quick strides to the said room expecting for Kyungsoo to be half-awake, screaming his lungs out after a nightmare he just dreamt about.

"Kai!!!"

Kyungsoo woke up scared as he kept checking his neck, he's just starting to calm himself when he nearly had a heart attack from Jongin's disheveled state after opening the door of their room with a loud bang.

"I thought I shouldn't be having this kind of surprises?" Kyungsoo asked slightly trembling from being scared again. Jongin cups his face, kissing his temples in the process. "You had a nightmare, I heard you scream so I ran my way here to check on you," Jongin explained calmly, wiping Kyungsoo's sweaty forehead with his palms. Right. He had a nightmare. Kyungsoo nearly forgot what his dream was all about. All he remembered was the heavy feeling of his breathing being constricted in some way he can't remember now.

"It's just your medication Kyungsoo. You're having sleep disturbances, which is the side effect. Don't worry, tomorrow we'll go to the hospital for your check-up. Calm yourself, I'll get you some water." Jongin placed a reassuring kiss on Kyungsoo's lips as he tucked him securely with the comforter after adjusting the heater.

it back placed it confusedly, trying to remember when's the last time he last saw the toy. He brushed the thought away as he tries to inspect the 10 inches dildo dripping with strawberry lube. Kyungsoo was about to close his eyes after watching Jongin's retreating figure when he felt something slimy poking his hips, he lowers halfway the comforter to grabs the thing underneath,  it's not too long as he gets a better view of his flesh on the box under their bed when he nearly snaps his neck to where Jongin just dropped the carton of the orange juice, messing the floor. His holding the glass of water on the right with his left-hand hangs in the air; now awkwardly empty. His mouth slightly ajar with a bulge displayed prominently.

He was about to question Jongin's damn stare on him when his eyes trail its way to his naked form, cum stained spots on every corner of the bed, he extends his arms slowly, looking incredulous at the amount of angry red violet love marks decorating his flushed skin. He tries calling Jongin's attention to ask him about his state when the pain on his bottom shoots up making him whine instead as he starts writhing sensually on the bed; feeling every dip of his curves covered with warm cum. The scent of the strawberry lube making him nauseous at the moment.

After discarding his clothes, Jongin slowly approached his husband placing his arms around the smaller's waist as he playfully bites Kyungsoo's earlobe between his teeth. It's making Kyungsoo more confused than ever. He's about to voice out his curiosity with the situation when all thoughts flew out of the window when he screams sensually, processing the fact that Jongin just thrust his three fingers on his slicked twitching hole. He asked, breath fanning his neck hotly,

 

 

"You remember now?"

That night, Kyungsoo welcomes the existence of his nightmare that comes from his dead daydreams all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1291294/1)


End file.
